demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Demi Lovato
thumb|250px 'Demetria "Demi" Devonne Lovato '(nascida em 20 de agosto de 1992) é uma cantora e compositora, música e atriz norte-americana. Como atriz, sua carreira teve início em 2002, quando, aos nove anos de idade, ingressou no elenco da série de televisão infantil Barney e Seus Amigos, tornando-se internacionalmente conhecida apenas a partir de 2008, quando atuou como a protagonista Mitchie Torres no filme original do Disney Channel Camp Rock. Ela assinou com a Hollywood Records no mesmo ano, e lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio Don't Forget em setembro de 2008. Ele foi certificado como ouro pela Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), debutando em segundo lugar na Billboard 200. Em 2009, Lovato foi contratada para estrelar sua própria série de televisão Sunny Entre Estrelas. Naquele ano, seu segundo álbum Here We Go Again tornou-se seu primeiro a estrear no topo da Billboard 200. Após o lançamento de filmes de televisão adicionais e suas trilhas sonoras em 2010, as questões pessoais de Lovato colocaram sua carreira em hiato e terminararam Sunny Entre Estrelas depois da segunda temporada. Seu terceiro álbum, Unbroken (2011), aborda várias de suas dificuldades. Seu primeiro single, "Skyscraper", tornou-se o primeiro top dez de Lovato, bem como o primeiro single de platina nos EUA; seu segundo single, "Give Your Heart a Break", foi certificado de platina tripla. Lovato foi juíza e mentora na versão americana do The X Factor em 2012 e 2013. Seu quarto álbum, DEMI (2013), teve vendas da primeira semana de 110.000 cópias (a melhor semana de estreia da carreira de gravação de Lovato) e estreou no número três na Billboard 200. Seu principal single, "Heart Attack", tornou-se seu segundo top dez no Billboard Hot 100. Também alcançou o n° 3 no Reino Unido, tornando-se o seu mais alto índice de gráficos e o primeiro a entrar no top 10 no Reino Unido. O quinto álbum de Lovato, Confident (2015), estreou no número dois da Billboard 200. Lovato recebeu vários prêmios, incluindo um MTV Video Music Award, treze Teen Choice Awards, cinco People's Choice Awards, dois ALMA Awards e um Billboard Touring Award. Em 2013, a Maxim a classificou como 26ª em sua lista Hot 100 e a Billboard a classificou em segundo em sua lista Social 50 Artists of the Year. Fora da indústria do entretenimento, Lovato está envolvida com várias causas sociais e ambientais. Em maio de 2013, ela foi citada por sua dedicação como mentora para adolescentes e jovens adultos com problemas de saúde mental em um Dia Nacional de Conscientização sobre Saúde Mental da Criança, realizado pela Administração de Abuso de Substâncias e Serviços de Saúde Mental em Washington, DC. Ela também se tornou uma advogada para a comunidade LGBT. Em 2014, ela foi anunciada como a Grande Marechal para a semana LA PRIDE, e nesse mesmo ano ela se tornou a cara para a Campanha de Direitos Humanos da ONU para a Campanha de Igualdade de Casamento. Características Musicais Influências Lovato citou John Mayer, com quem trabalhou em seu segundo álbum Here We Go Again, como uma de suas "maiores influências musicais". Outras influências musicais incluem Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Aretha Franklin, Paramore, Gladys Knight, Billy Gilman, Billie Holiday, Whitney Houston e Beyoncé Knowles. Ela disse sobre Gillman: "Nós tínhamos o mesmo alcance de voz quando eu era jovem. Eu praticava suas músicas o tempo todo". Ela também acrescentou que ela gosta de música black metal e metalcore, chamando a banda de symphonic black metal Dimmu Borgir "um de seus atos ao vivo favoritos". No Late Night Show with Jimmy Fallon em julho de 2009, Lovato afirmou que três de suas bandas favoritas eram a banda de metalcore/symphonic black metal Abigail Williams, a banda de deathcore Job for a Cowboy e a banda de metal do sul Maylene e The Sons of Disaster. Ela listou as músicas de Jon McLaughlin, Eminem, Sam Cooke e os artistas contemporâneos da música cristã Stacie Orrico, MercyMe, BarlowGirl e Bethany Dillon como suas músicas favoritas, explicando que eles a mantiveram positiva e a lembraram de ficar forte. Ela disse que ela é fã de Britney Spears, chamando-a de "o epítome do pop". Após o lançamento da Unbroken, ela comentou que seus estilos musicais se deslocaram para o hip-hop e R&B, acrescentando que Rihanna é um de seus artistas preferidos de R&B. Além disso, ela listou Bruce Springsteen como um modelo musical. Alcance Vocal Lovato possui uma gama vocal de mezzo-soprano e seus vocais receberam respostas positivas de críticos de música. Nick Levine da Digital Spy comentou que seus vocais em Don't Forget eram "consistentemente impressionantes". O cantor e produtor Ryan Tedder, que trabalhou em Unbroken, disse que "Demi me expulsou da água vocalmente! Eu não tinha ideia do quão boa era a sua voz. Ela é uma das melhores cantoras com quem eu já trabalhei. Literalmente, quão bom... Quer dizer, ela é uma vocalista do nível Kelly Clarkson. E Kelly tem um conjunto de tubos. Becky Brain do Idolator escreveu que Lovato tem uma "voz assassina e o material excepcional para usar". A escritora do Hollywood Reporter, Sophie Schillaci, afirmou que ela "tem uma voz que pode silenciar mesmo as críticas mais severas. Algo não encontrado em seus parceiros". Links Externos * * * * * * * * * * en:Demi Lovato Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Atrizes